Soviet Log 30
The Gulag Battle Begins After the offtime session last week we were all geared up and ready to rock for this session. We picked things up with a plan to take out the two mine guards and then assault the camp with our allies under cover of darkness. Things started well with both mine guards falling asleep easily thanks to Mei Linn's nefarious Narcolepsy. The first guard ended up bound and gagged in her underwear safely (freezing to death) in the mine. It didn't end so well for the other guard who was patrolling the top of the mine exit. She, unfortunately for her, fell into the shaft when she fell asleep. She did not survive the fall but at least she went out peacefully. We then installed a decoy guard at the top of the shaft (using guard #1's uniform) so that nobody would be the wiser if they happened to look. With the guards safely out of commission we crept out of the mine shaft and moved toward the storage shed. It was uninhabited but locked. Katya failed her Lockpicks so the Eva jumped in and used her Mechanics to remove the lock. Unfortunately, this was a bit loud, though, so it attracted the attention of the Witch-Twins who started to move toward the shed. We had a quick look around inside but, other than some equipment salvage, there didn't seem much of immediate use. We then moved around behind the shack to lie in wait to ambush the twins when they got close. They had a CyberDog with them who sniffed around a bit and went into the hut. Meanwhile, the two Twins were looking around outside. Their perception was superb (as we knew) so despite a high stealth and mystic stealth bonuses they still were going to detect us. Thanks to Katya's luck, we had a moment to make our move so we sprang into action with a surprise attack! Katya moved first from where she was peeking around the corner. She positioned herself between the two Twins (who, in a lucky break, were slightly apart) and lashed out with her newly patented "Dual-Weapon Slash-Thrust" and scored a critical hit! Despite big damage both Twins were still alive so the rest of the party moved in. Mei Linn and Eva's attacks were unable to hit so it was all up to Roq. She strode in purposefully and... Fortified. Note: this logger still uttered an audible "WTF" whilst writing this even though it's been nearly 24 hours since it happened. With the surprise round behind us we began the battle for the Gulag! As per our plan, Darkness smothered the camp and our allies (armed prisoners, K'nyans, and Spiders) boiled up out of the mine. We set our sights on the Twin Witches. Roq held the doorway while powering up, preventing the Cyber Dog from getting loose (they have nasty bleed attacks) and used her Armor Piercing Particle Disrupting Snap-Kick to start whittling away at the Armored Witch's RF. The rest of the group also started in on the Twins; Katya score a couple more lucky hits which forced both twins to use their healing, reduced the armor to hittable, and depleted RFs. Mei Linn used a combination of spells and attacks to whittle away at the Twins and saved Katya some nasty bleed damage with a timely Knit Flesh. Eva was blinded with a disturbing 'cum-based' blinding attack but it barely slowed her down. To return the favor, she pounded the shit out of Svetlana (?) whose main defence once her armor was shredded was to rocket burst herself and everyone else in the vicinity. Unfortunately, for her that ultimately led to her demise when Eva finished her off later in the first round. As soon as Svetlana went down, her sister grabbed her and translocated away. She's didn't go far but with the darkness it was hard to know where since we could only see a few hexes. Although, we surmised it was somewhere deeper in the camp. Also of note, during the first round we were peppered with long range attacks by two other drone-devices. One was 'unbelievably' far away and the other was hiding up on the cliffs somewhere. They are going to be an annoyance throughout this fight. We called it there for a night at the end of the first round. Score: 1 for us and zero for the bad guys. Category:Soviet